charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Dallas
Jason is moody and quiet. Jason has a birth deformity; Sharp plates down his back. You can barely see them when he is not angry. He thinks about Brookelynn to remain calm. She is his peaceful stream. Early Years The star of his life was interesting. His mother was half Whitelighter and half Witch. She was attacked by a man who was half Demon and half Witch; sadly she died turning child birth. Jason came out breach and tore his mother on the way out. He went to an orphanage. When Jason was 2 years old they came for him, the foster parents with the crystal. The crystal made him angry. These foster parents were Demons. More children came. He would protect them. His foster parents would hit him for it. He was 9 years old when she came to the home. She was 4 and was peace, love and calmness. He remained the strength in the home. He protected the younger kids. 10 Years later he was living on his own, and came over after work to check on the younger kids. He found Brookelynn beaten black and blue for healing the younger kids. He healed her injuries. Then he went after them. This was the first time he ever created a consistant fireball. He vanquished both of his foster parents. He and Brookelynn took the younger children and ran. He made money to take care of the younger children by fighting. He was good. He fought in a league where Demons, Half Demons, Witches, and Humans with enhancements would fight to the death. He was good. He won. Brookelynn would tend to his injuries. He was 20 years old when the Druid came to watch. He won his fight. The Druid approached Jason and Brookelynn after the fight, "What if I could change your life. Make sure those that you protect had a good life with good parents." They accepted his deal. The younger children went to good homes, to good witches who taught them how to be the next generation of magic. Brookelynn went to college. Jason went into the Military. He became a Corpsman in the US Navy. He was assigned to a US Marine Corp Force Recon Unit. He saw a lot of bad things. He had spend most of his military career in different places in the middle east. After 3 years, he reupped. He was being offered the chance to reup again when notification came. The Druid that helped him and Brookelynn, had died in Combat. That Druid had no powers, but he was different. That Druid was made for War, and came from a family made for war. He chose not to reup. He got in contact with the Coast Guard at the Presidio. They were more than willing to accept him. He became a Medic at the Presidio. He bought a ring and went home to surprise Brookelynn. Later Years Write the second section of your page here. Currently Write the second section of your page here. Category:Highbreds Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Whitelighters